


Patience

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don teaches Raph the value of patience</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

Eighteen years of living in a sewer with the same people in such close quarters could get on anyone’s nerves. Don had learned the art of patience over those eighteen years and was currently putting it into practice right now.

Currently Don was holed up in his lab trying to escape the yelling match going on out in the main part of the lair. Mikey had once again put his life in danger by pulling a prank on Raph. Raph had responded in his normal hotheaded fashion and given chase. Just as Raph was about to jump on Mikey and pummel him into next week, Leo intervened.

There was now a three way argument going on out in the living room about Mikey’s inability to focus, Raph’s lack of patience, and Leo’s tendency to be too bossy. As much as Don wanted to go out and end the fight he knew that his additional presence would only serve to add to the argument and escalate the fight so he remained where he was.

Eventually the yelling ceased and the sound of stomping feet and slamming doors echoed throughout the lair. Don sighed as he turned his attention back to his computer. Overall fights between the four of them had diminished in the past few years but that didn’t mean that they had disappeared altogether. Sometimes they just got on each other’s nerves and they couldn’t be helped.

Patience was the key to not taking those fights too far and while Raph was better than he had been in the past there was still room for improvement and Don was just the turtle to help Raph out with his patience. With a few quick keystrokes the computer was turned off and Don was heading off to bed. If he was going to give Raph a lesson in patience tomorrow then he was going to need to be well rested.

~

The annoying beeping of the bedside alarm was what pulled Raph out of his slumber but it was Don’s light kisses over his lips, cheeks, and eyelids that really woke Raph up.

“Good morning Raphie,” Don offered as Raph’s eyes flickered open.

“It’s certainly is now,” Raph said, his voice still thick with sleep. “Much better than last especially.”

Don hummed as he continued to place kisses all over Raph’s body. “I heard the argument last night,” said Don. “Leo said that you have a problem with your patience. I can help you with that if you want.”

“Please,” Raph moaned. At this point he was about ready to agree to anything Don wanted as long as he kept feeding the fire that was slowly growing in Raph’s belly.

“Okay,” Don stated as he pulled away from Raph’s body completely. “Not right now though. If you can be patient today then I will make it worth it for you later.”

With that Don got out of the bed and left the bedroom. Raph stared after his mate in disbelief. It wasn’t like Don to get him all hot and bothered and then just leave him unsatisfied. Taking a quick glance at the clock Raph saw that he had just enough time to go and take a cold shower to calm down before heading to the dojo for practice.

Raph had barely turned the water to the shower off when he heard Leo’s voice yelling to him that practice was about to start and that he needed to get into the dojo now. An exasperated sigh escaped Raph’s lips as he quickly dried himself off and went down to the dojo.

He had barely entered the room before Leo was by his side informing him of the importance of practice and being on time. Raph listened for a minute before his temper started to rise. He had heard all of this a hundred times before and he wasn’t even late today. Just before Raph was about to snap at his older brother his eyes caught sight of Don on the other side of the room.

Don was going through some stretching exercises by himself. He went from a split on the floor with his legs spread wide demonstrating his flexibility to standing up and bending down to touch his toes which showed off his well formed legs and ass.

Raph swallowed thickly as he watched his mate move. Don’s promise from that morning came rushing back and Raph pushed down the choice words he wanted to say to Leo. Don’s ass wasn’t something that Raph was going to give up just to snap at Leo so he kept quiet and let the leader finish what he wanted to say before going to warm up himself.

By the end of practice Raph was grateful that he hadn’t snapped at Leo in the beginning. After that one speed bump practice had gone smoothly. In addition it had seemed like Don had gone out of his way to make sure that their bodies ended up pressed together on more than one occasion. By the time they were leaving the dojo Raph was feeling greatly aroused.

As Don began to head towards his lab to finish his work from last night before he was stopped in his tracks when Raph grabbed onto his arm. Don let out a squeak and he was shoved against the wall and Raph’s lips descended on top of his own.

“Let’s go take a shower and get all clean together,” Raph purred when he finally pulled away from Don’s mouth.

“Not right now Raph,” Don said before wiggling out of his mate’s hold and scurried off into his lab.

Raph just stood there dumbstruck at the response that he just got. Don never usually turned him down when it came to hot shower sex. Especially after teasing him during practice like he had. Slowly Raph worked to calm himself down and turn away from where his mate had disappeared to head to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Hours passed and Raph did everything that he could to keep himself occupied and with his mind off of Donnie. Eventually though the time for lunch came around and Don didn’t come out for food. Raph had spent too many years making sure that Don ate at mealtimes to just let him skip lunch now.

Putting his culinary skills on display Raph fixed up two sandwiches, one for him and one for Donnie. Carrying Don’s sandwich on a plate, Raph made his way to the lab and knocked on the door. When he got no response Raph opened the door and saw an empty lab in front of him.

Turning on his heels Raph made his way to the elevator to go up to the garage. When the doors opened and Raph stepped into the garage he didn’t see Don at first which surprised him. A noise over by the Battle Shell caught Raph’s attention though and he went over to investigate. What he saw almost made him drop the plate with the sandwich on it.

Don was on his back on the rolling platform halfway underneath the van. His lower body was still visible and it was that portion that was causing Raph’s blood to rush to his little head. Don’s legs were spread wide in order to give himself some stability. His tail was also wiggling wildly in his excitement and it kept flashing the tight entrance that Raph was so intimately familiar with.

Acting without thinking, Raph set the plate down on a worktable and made his way speedily over to where Don was working. Having made no effort to remain silent in his movements Raph knew that Don wasn’t shocked when Raph dropped to his knees in between Don’s spread legs.

In that position Raph pressed his groin right up against Don’s so that his mate could feel his hardening erection. With some wiggling and sliding Don was able to roll himself out from under the Battle Shell so he could sit up a bit and face his lover.

“What are you doing Raph?” Don asked as his mate nibbled along his neck.

“I was bringing you your lunch but I thought we could start with an appetizer first,” Raph growled.

“Not right now Raph,” said Don as he managed to roll away from Raph and go to grab the sandwich that was waiting for him.

Slowly Raph got to his feet and watched his mate walk away with a swagger in his step. This was the second time that Don had denied his advances and Raph couldn’t figure out why. All he did know in that moment was that if he didn’t leave the garage right now he would end up jumping his mate and doing all that he could to screw Don’s brains out. Turning on his heels Raph all but ran to the elevator and went back down to the lair.

The rest of the day for Raph was spent in the dojo beating on his punching bag. There were only so many times that Don could tease him into arousal throughout the day without doing anything to alleviate the problem that Raph could take before he exploded.

Dinner was a quick affair for Raph. He wasn’t sure that he tasted the meal that Mikey had made as he spooned it into his mouth. All Raph had eyes for was Don licking dribbles of gravy from his fingers. Sure that his sensei wouldn’t approve of him jumping his mate and taking him right there on the table while everyone else ate their dinner, Raph finished quickly and retired to his room.

There wasn’t much that Raph could do in his room besides lift his free weights but right now it was the best place for him. Don was just proving to be too enticing and he didn’t think his mate would appreciate it if he forced his affections onto the smaller turtle if those affections were currently unwanted.

The focus on trying not to think about how much he wanted his mate made it so that Raph wasn’t prepared for the sound of the door opening and Don stepping into the room. He was completely aware of the lock clicking into place when Don closed the door again however. Slowly he set down his weights as Don moved farther into the room.

“What are you doing in here Donnie?” Raph asked hoarsely.

“We made a deal remember,” Don purred as he walked up to Raph and wrapped his around Raph’s neck. “I promised that if you were patient than I would make it worth it for you. I must say that you were patient with Leo in practice this morning and with me all through the day when I told you to wait.”

Raph’s hands attached to Don’s hips and pulled him flush against his body. “I wasn’t going to force you into anything you didn’t want to do Don,” Raph whispered. “You should know that about me by now.”

Don smiled at the sincerity in Raph’s voice. “I do know that,” Don assured. “But I also know you have some trouble with your patience and I thought the best way to help you with that would be to start small with something that you wouldn’t force and by giving you a reward for being patient for so long.”

“And what exactly is my reward?” questioned Raph.

“Me,” Don stated simply.

The word had barely left Don’s lips before Raph was covering them with his own. The kiss was full of passion and desire and completely stole Don’s breath away. Raph had been in a state of arousal for most of the day and now that he was given the green light to go ahead, he wasn’t about to hold back.

Raph started to direct Don towards the bed where they could continue with the promise given by the kiss but Don wasn’t moving fast enough for Raph. To fix this problem Raph used his powerful muscles to lift Don up and have him wrap his legs around his waist. This meant that when they fell onto the bed Raph was already in the perfect position to begin lavishing attention to Don’s groin.

Don couldn’t quite bite back the churr that rumbled out as he felt fingers tickle along the slit that housed his hardening organ. He may have been the one doing the teasing throughout the day but that didn’t mean that he was unaffected. He was also hard and ready to play as he dropped into the air to bump against Raph’s erection which had already made its own appearance.

Grabbing both cocks in one hand, Raph jerked both of them spreading the precome all over the sensitive skin. Don shivered at the heated expression in his larger mate’s eyes. He couldn’t deny that testing Raph’s patience wasn’t the only reason he had teased his mate all day long. Getting Raph to this point where he lost all sense of hesitancy was always a thrill for Don.

Churrs filled the air as Raph quickly worked to prep Don to get him ready to take him in fully. As soon as Raph deemed Don stretched enough he removed his finger and drove his cock into Don’s ass with one hard thrust.

Don’s small cry was enough to keep Raph in check and hold himself still to give his mate a chance to fully adjust to the intrusion. After a minute Don gave a nod and Raph started moving again. There were times that they liked to have long, slow, loving making sessions but tonight was not going to be one of those nights. Hard and fast was all either of them had endurance for right now.

As Raph plowed into Don’s hot and willing body he also made sure to keep a firm hold on his dick and to jerk it in time with his thrusts. The tightening of Don’s legs which had remained around his waist just encouraged Raph to keep going and not stop.

It quickly became too much for both of them and soon their release was upon them. They both cried out in wordless yells of ecstasy as Don painted their plastrons while Raph poured himself deep into Don’s body. Raph continued thrusting slowly as they rode out the last few tremors of their orgasms.

Completely exhausted, Raph collapsed down on top of Don and rolled to the side so he wouldn’t crush his mate. Wordlessly Don snuggled up to Raph’s side with one leg still hooked over Raph’s hip. Raph placed a tender kiss on Don’s forehead and wrapped his arms around Don’s waist to keep him tucked into his side.

“I think you’re improving with your patience remarkably well,” Don complemented.

“If you keep helping me like this than I don’t think Fearless will have too much to complain about,” Raph agreed as his eyes fluttered close.

Slowly they both drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would bring a whole new set of challenges. Patience would be tested and they would need to rise to the occasion. They would need all the energy that they could get if they were going to do that.


End file.
